De verdad
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: De verdad que Cather le gustaba y eso le exigía una mayor fuerza de voluntad para conseguir responder con calma a sus caricias.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de** Fangirl **pertenecen en su totalidad a **Rainbow Rowell**. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para divertirme un poquito a costa suya.

**Pareja**: Levi / Cather

**Advertencia**: Lemon. (Debido enteramente a que Rainbow me dejó con esas ganas insanas de leerlo cuando narró esos tan sugerentes besos entre estos chicos. Tenía que hacerlo sí o sí).

**Palabras según word**: 2, 803.

**Estado: **Terminado.

* * *

..:: De verdad ::..

* * *

**L**evi aferró sus manos a los muslos de Cath, ahogando un suspiro de placer cuando ella besó el límite de su mandíbula y subió al lóbulo de su oreja. Estaba encima suyo, sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas a cada costado como casi siempre prefería. Levi sonrió y ladeó la cabeza para que pudiera obtener un mejor acceso a su cuello. Se dejaba querer, se dejaba hacer y deshacer por Cath. La dejaba besar cuanto quisiera su mentón, la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas, su sien, la comisura de sus labios, su boca. La dejaba darle pequeños besitos consecutivos por sobre todo su rostro y eso, a Levi, le fascinaba. Sí, ella era toda _boca_, como una vez le había dicho.

Pero cuando Cath bajaba a su cuello, cuando ella le dejaba besos húmedos debajo de su oreja y respiraba su aliento contra su piel, eso… eso lo excitaba. Demasiado. Lo hacía respingarse, cerrar sus ojos, abrirse a ella y desear mucho más de lo que estaba preparada para ofrecerle. Y debido a ello no demoraba en fantasear con cualquier escena que aliviara a sus sentidos abrumados y a su entrepierna palpitante antes de volver a volcar su concentración en la calidez de la joven escritora. Levi trataba de obviar esas agradables sensaciones parecidas a pequeñas descargas eléctricas que viajaban por todo su cuerpo como una onda expansiva que iba creciendo de intensidad. Trataba. Con mucha fuerza. De verdad. Pero le gustaba Cath. De verdad, de verdad le gustaba y eso le exigía mayor fuerza de voluntad para lograr responder con calma a sus caricias.

—Cath… —gimió su nombre con cierto dolor, apartándola suavemente para mirarla en aquellas preciosas gemas de colores cerúleos en las que ya se había perdido en infinitas ocasiones.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Muchas veces había intentado revelarle medio en broma que no podría seguir soportando su dulce tortura, que su autocontrol era escaso a esas alturas de sus aún inocentes caricias y que poco más lo volverían loco, pero se detenía de hacerlo porque deseaba que confiara en él, que no se aparta de un brinco porque le encanta sentirla muy cerca suyo.

Levi acomodó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja de Cath y negó con una sonrisa. Sólo necesitaba un respiro.

Cuando de nuevo tuvo el control de su propio cuerpo, la atrajo hacia él tomando posesión de su boca.

Carajo, le encantaba como Cath lo besaba, de esa forma dulce y suave. Tan tierna y delicada.

Rió. Y él que era tan propenso a ser seducido por su chica no le importaría dejarla explorar cada recoveco como le viniera en gana y sin objeción alguna durante días y horas y si quería toda la vida.

Cath se removió en su lugar.

Levi mordió su labio inferior al sentir la presión sobre su regazo. Y, sin proponérselo, a su mente regresaron las imágenes del día en que había desabrochado su camisa y rogó, claro que sí, que volviera a hacerlo. Porque cada instante la amaba más y le era sumamente complicado mantenerse al margen de la situación, sin tocarla como quería hacerlo, sin saborear su cuerpo entero.

El tiempo que transcurría sin hacerla suya era un suplicio.

Pero Levi le había prometido que no la tocaría si no estaba preparada, y jamás faltaría a una de sus promesas. Él era un caballero.

La castaña se detuvo para tomar aliento.

—No quiero que él día de mañana llegue —Cath hizo un puchero.

—Yo tampoco, amor —tomó su mano y la besó en los nudillos.

—¿Irás a Omaha a visitarme?

—Donde sea que mi chica esté —la abrazó con fuerza, descansando su rostro en el pecho de Cath. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, nervioso, podía oírlo con claridad.

—¿No me olvidarás?

—¡Dios! Nunca.

—Levi… —susurró débilmente, dudando.

—¿Sí?

Cath sacudió su cabeza y, por alguna extraña razón, sus mejillas tintaron de carmesí.

—¿Cath? —Levi descansó las manos en la cintura de la chica. —Dime.

—No. Yo sólo… —bufó, enojada consigo misma —no es nada.

—Dime, dime, dime, dime —repitió Levi, sacudiendo su cabeza sobre el cuello de Cath y provocándole cosquillas que la hicieron reír.

—Levi, no.

—¿No me dirás?

—Era una tontería.

—Nada de lo que me digas puede ser una tontería.

Cath suspiró. _Quiero hacer cosas, tú sabes, contigo._ Intentó decirle, pero en cambio dijo: —Te voy a extrañar mucho.

—Y yo a ti, amor. Por eso todos los días te mandaré mensajes, te llamaré, escribiré cartas y si es necesario entrenaré a una paloma mensajera para que te las entregue personalmente, lo que sea.

Cath asintió, riendo. —Aún existe el correo, Levi.

—Pero es más romántico una paloma —Levi sonrió y lentamente delineó su labio inferior con el pulgar poco antes de volver a besarla.

Degustó su boca por varios minutos, dispuesto a no olvidar su suave textura durante el verano, para grabar su forma y sus movimientos en su cabeza y no enloquecer por falta de ellos.

Sintió a Cath desenredar sus manos de su cuello y acariciar sus hombros sobre su camisa a cuadros de franela y le gustó la sensación. La sintió frotando sus manos de arriba abajo en sus antebrazos y apretó sus ojos, concentrándose en aquel nuevo y feliz tacto inesperado.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse a si mismo, Levi recorrió con el índice la columna vertebral de Cath, provocando que se estremeciera en sus brazos y que soltara un débil gemido que enloqueció los oídos del chico. Entonces volvió a acariciar su espalda, atrayéndola más y más contra sí, odiando en gran medida a aquella playera aguamarina que Cather llevaba puesta; y tiró de ella, no tan fuerte, sólo como una petición muda de querer lanzarla lo más lejos posible de ambos. Como un niño pequeño que se aburre de un juguete.

—Levi... —farfulló y sujetó la mano con la que él había tirado de su prenda.

Levi se tensó por unos segundos, preparado para el momento en que saltara fuera de sus brazos con pánico, sin embargo, a diferencia de sus expectativas, lo guió por debajo de la tela de algodón en lugar de apartarlo, posando su palma sobre el hueco de su cintura tibia.

La sintió temblar cuando él empezó a formar círculos sobre su piel tersa con ambos pulgares.

Sus miradas se encontraron en un minuto y las descubrieron repletas de deseo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron de esa manera hasta que ella asintió, de forma casi imperceptible, con la cara un poco más sonrojada que antes y él rubio sonrió.

—Sus deseos son ordenes, _amore_.

Levi recorrió la piel de su abdomen, volvió a su espalda donde la única tela que estorbaba eran los tirantes del sujetador, acarició sus costados y… sin apartar la vista de la de ella, atento por si alguna señal de duda que le indicara que debía detenerse aparecía en su semblante, subió lentamente sus manos hasta alcanzar sus pequeños senos redondos.

Cather había contenido la respiración, sin embargo, en cuanto él comenzó a masajearla exhaló de placer.

Levi sintió en sus palmas, y sobre las copas del sujetador, los pequeños pezones de Cath. Su corazón se aceleró. Cath gimió y presionó un poco más fuerte.

Absorta por la seductora prisión en la que se hallaban sus pechos, ella se quitó la playera y se desabrochó el sostén, dejándolo flojo bajo las manos del chico.

Levi tragó saliva. La castaña sonrió de forma tímida, totalmente roja y avergonzada. Entonces la besó para decirle que la quería, que todo estaría bien porque la amaba y sabría cuidarla, y con precaución deslizó la prenda blanca fuera de sus brazos. Y volvió a masajear sus pechos, haciéndola vibrar, contener el aliento y exhalarlo con fuerza.

—No es justo… —susurró Cath contra sus labios. Él se apartó con cara interrogante. —No te la has quitado —señaló su camisa a cuadros.

—Eso se puede arreglar —Levi le guiñó un ojo y pronto se deshizo de la camisa.

Cather recorrió su abdomen ligeramente marcado con suavidad, con cierta duda hasta que se detuvo en el borde de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Levi la miró expectante. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular esperando que se animara a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón. ¿Realmente lo haría esta vez? Lo estaba volviendo loco. Inquieto, acarició los muslos de Cath infundiéndole valor.

Ella introdujo el índice dentro de la tela y tiró indecisa. Los hombros de Levi se tensaron, atento a sus movimientos; Cath palpó la entrepierna de Levi, donde un bulto evidente había crecido excitado. Él mordió su labio inferior, apretando inconscientemente su agarre a los muslos de la chica.

—¿Realmente lo quieres? —susurró Cath, volviendo a tirar del cinturón.

Levi sonrió, entrelazando los dedos en ambas manos de Cath y apartándolas un momento de su sexo, puesto que no estaba seguro de poder pronunciar tres palabras coherentes si seguían posadas ahí.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —jadeó.

Ella negó. —Responde.

—Quiero lo que tú quieras —le robó un fugaz beso y luego descansó su frente sobre el hombro desnudo de Cath. —Pero, por favor, no me tortures tanto.

Ella rió —¿Te estoy torturando? —lo sintió asentir contra su piel.

—Lo siento. Soy torpe en esto.

Y él negó. —No eres torpe, Cath. Eres tierna, dulce y delicada. Realmente me gustas —Levi besó su cuello. —Y realmente quiero que seas mía —confesó entre suspiros dado que a ratos sentía los pezones endurecidos de Cath contra su pecho.

—Y yo quiero que seas mío —susurró Cath, avergonzada. Levi la miró a los ojos y besó su frente, sonriendo.

Dejó que Cath desabrochara su cinturón y bajara el cierre de su pantalón. Luego ella se apartó para que él pudiera bajárselos por completo y aprovechó la pausa para quitarse los propios, dejando expuestas unas bragas de estampado floral que no estuvo segura de quitarse aún, así que las dejó. Levi también había dejado sus bóxer negros, de los que sobresalían una mata de fino pelo rubio cuando la tela resbaló unos centímetros hacia abajo.

—Ven aquí —Levi la tomó de su cintura y la volvió a colocar sobre su regazo. —Eres hermosa —acarició su nuca y la besó, pero esta vez con pasión, con deseo, dando pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior y, bajando a su pálido cuello, siguió trazando una línea hasta su seno izquierdo, donde lamió el pezón. Ella se removió excitada y Levi tomó sus caderas, empujándola suavemente hacia abajo para hacer un contacto más íntimo en sus entrepiernas.

Cath dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió su erección a través de las delgadas telas.

—Todo está bien —gimió Levi, besando su barbilla, sus mejillas rojas, sus nudillos.

Cath se olvidó por un momento de inseguridades y dejó que Levi volviera a guiar sus movimientos, frotándola contra sí con cierta calma. Lo sentía duro contra su centro. Se percibía extraña pensando y tocando aquella parte de Levi que siempre había intentado ignorar en su memoria, sin embargo, eso ya era inevitable, ella lo había provocado. Ella lo anhelaba y se atrevió a aumentar la fricción. Levi ahogó un gemido ronco en su cuello.

—_C-Ca…ther_ — jadeó, alzando su cadera para aumentar la presión.

—Te quiero —susurró, surcando el cabello sedoso de Levi con sus dedos.

—Yo más.

Percibió las manos de Cath escurrirse entre ambos hasta encontrar el dobladillo del bóxer que haló con desespero hasta desnudar la erección. Ella la asió y Levi resopló de excitación.

Rodeó la mano de Cath que lo tenía sujeto y volvió a guiar sus movimientos, descendiendo hacia la base de su miembro y regresando hacia la punta viscosa. Sus músculos vibraban con el ardor que sentía en su abdomen bajo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, donde Cath aprovechó para volver a besarlo debajo de la oreja, ansiosa.

—Me gustas así —murmulló contra el cuello del chico, apretando un poco más el agarre de su mano, que seguía absorta en los movimientos que lo enloquecían.

—¿Excitado? —gruñó hacia el techo, con la vista nublada de placer.

—Sí —soltó una pequeña risilla —porque seguro que tu cabeza no puede procesar bien.

Levi asintió, tragando. Cath besó su nuez de Adán. —Será tu culpa… s-si haces un daño en mi… buen juicio... tendrás que cuidarme toda la vida —exhaló.

—Incluso si no, espero hacerlo toda la vida.

—¿Tener sexo?

—También —Cath sonrió.

Contento con la habilidad de su chica, dejó sola la delgada mano de Cath sobre su miembro, y tocó sus bragas húmedas.

Cath arqueó su espalda cuando sintió los dedos de Levi deslizarse debajo de la tela, rozando los pliegues tibios y palpitantes. Ahogó un gritito de placer cuando él encontró su clítoris.

Levi sonrió, deleitándose con las expresiones de Cath, con su boca abierta, con las contracciones incontrolables que generaba su tacto en su cuerpo perlado de sudor. Estaba maravillado con ese rojo que no había abandonado su rostro y los cabellos rebeldes que habían escapado de su coleta. Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, quería quitarle el broche que sujetaba su melena y así lo hizo.

—Mejor —besó su frente y alborotó la mata castaña sobre los hombros de Cath.

Se miraron un instante a los ojos, ambos jadeantes, excitados. Levi le hacía una pregunta muda, ella asintió tras unos momentos. El rubio tomó su hermoso rostro entre sus manos y la besó en la boca antes de rebuscar entre la cartera dentro de sus pantalones un condón. Cath se quitó sus bragas y esperó a que él se pusiera protección, atenta a sus movimientos. Trató de memorizar cómo lo hacía, pero decidió que sería mejor que él se encargara de ello por el momento.

Cath se volvió a colocar a horcajadas, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Levi. Apenas y sintió la punta de su pene contra su intimidad se estremeció.

Levi sobó los muslos de Cath para tranquilizarla y volvió a tomar sus labios. —De verdad te amo, Cather.

—De verdad yo también te amo.

Levi sonrió.

Ella bajó su cadera para que pudiera penetrarla. Despacio, intentando acostumbrarse a aquella extraña sensación que le nublaba el juicio, sintiendo su rigidez poco a poco introduciéndose en su ser.

Poco después Cath hizo una mueca de dolor y permaneció inmóvil, preocupando a Levi, pero tras unos segundos ella le restó importancia y reanudó sus movimientos cautelosos, de reconocimiento a sus propias emociones desbordadas.

Levi hacía uso de su autocontrol para estar sereno y dejarla acostumbrarse, pero la sangre le hervía. La amaba, por supuesto que sí, y era glorioso estar dentro suyo por primera vez.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más precisos en poco tiempo. Levi la besaba, la acariciaba, escondía su rostro en el cabello de Cath oliendo su champú, jadeando, recorriendo la espalda de Cather con las yemas de sus dedos. Levi presentía que perdería la cordura cada que percibía los espasmos que le provocaba a su novia.

Su visión se nublaba de dicha cuando ella arañaba su espalda y enlazaba sus manos entre su cabello rubio, incitándolo a respirar sobre su cuello, a lamerle los senos cuando arqueaba hacia atrás su espalda.

—Levi… —Cath gimió cuando la embriagó la onda expansiva del orgasmo y se retorció en sus brazos atléticos.

Levi no pudo más una vez que la escuchó terminando, así que embistió con fuerza. Adentrándose en ella con los músculos tensos, ardientes. Contuvo el aliento y echó el rostro al techo buscando apretar sus labios contra los suyos. Su cuerpo se contrajo en un movimiento involuntario y todo se volvió éxtasis desbordante dentro de Cather.

Levi tragó saliva y la abrazó con dulzura.

—_Mi _hermosa Cather...

Su corazón lentamente volvió a su ritmo natural.

La joven esperó unos momentos antes de salir de él. Sentía sus piernas hechas gelatina.

Levi le sonrió con dulzura cuando apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Eres hermosa —la besó en la frente y tomó sus manos para guiarla a la cama y así acurrucarse a su lado, tapándolos a ambos con su edredón.

—Ahora no hay modo de que te deje ir nunca, nunca —Levi la abrazó en el instante en que ella reposó su cabeza sobre sus pectorales.

—¿Nunca, nunca?

—Nunca —Levi negó, haciendo círculos con el pulgar sobre el hombro de su novia.

Cath sonrió porque entre sus brazos se sentía segura, se sentía feliz y plena.

Levi sonrió porque ella lo había elegido para ser el primero, para darle su corazón, porque él era inmensamente feliz a su lado y amaba cada parte de Cath, desde sus locas historias de Simon y Baz hasta su manera de mirarlo. Toda ella era maravillosa.

La amaba, ¡oh Dios! Demasiado.

Y se quedaron dormidos como la primera vez que la había besado, con los labios unidos, con el alma muy cerca de la otra, con la respiración acompasada y el corazón latiendo frenéticamente por el otro.

. . .

* * *

**Nota**: Gracias por leer. Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios en ese cuadrito de abajo tan bonito que anhela sus palabras para hacerme feliz.

Nos vemos en un próximo fic.

¡Saludos desde México!


End file.
